Journal Mayhem
by Aeirlya
Summary: The seperate journals of Yami and Yugi...total randomness...plus a LOT of sugar-highness ^-^. This time Yami's gone cartoon mad! O.o *Chapter 2's up!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Was bored, felt like writing something, so here's my new ficcie: Journal Mayhem.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. -_-.  
  
/ - in English  
  
  
  
31/8/02 - Yami Yugi  
  
1pm  
  
Aibou thinks I'm not literate. Yes he does. I mean, like, I may be somewhat outdated (understandable, dontcha think?!) but at least I know how to read and write plain ENGLISH!  
  
He gave me this book-thing to write in and sniggered. I'm going to show him I can write perfectly well.  
  
1:15pm  
  
Uhm. How do I say 'Hi' in English? Like this?  
  
/lk/  
  
Nevermind, I'll check with Aibou.  
  
1:20pm  
  
Uhoh. I think I may have made a small mistake. Apparently it's /Hi/ and not /lk/. The look on Aibou's face! Arghhh.Well, it's okay. I must practice- what's that again?-  
  
Yoga?  
  
Yes, it's yoga. Ok. Here goes. Ohmmmmmm. Ohmmmmmmm. Ohmmmmmm.  
  
  
  
31/8/02 - Yugi  
  
1:30pm  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! Dear journal, you will NEVER believe this. Guess what Yami's doing!  
  
Journal: .  
  
Ok. I guess I'll tell you.  
  
He's (cough) doing (coughcough) YOGA!!!!!!!! (laughs insanely)  
  
1:40pm  
  
I will calm myself down too. Hey, what's this I found on the floor? Oh, it's a book. A magazine, to be exact. I think I'll read it.  
  
Oh forget it. I'll just tidy up my bedroom.  
  
1:45pm  
  
Hmmmmmm. Shoes under the cupboard, teddy bear where?  
  
1:46pm  
  
I hate housework.  
  
1:50pm  
  
I have succeeded in tidying up my room. I have dumped everything on the floor and then shoved the lot under my bed.  
  
2pm  
  
Oh wait. If Yami sees this he'll throw a hissy fit.  
  
2:05  
  
I guess I'll get his things out from under the bed.  
  
31/8/02 - Yami Yugi  
  
2:06pm  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
When I walked into Aibou's room I saw him rummaging under the bed for his old photos on Anzu!  
  
He claimed he was tidying up.  
  
2:08pm  
  
There isn't anything to tidy up under his BED, is there?  
  
2:10pm  
  
Hmmmmmmm. I'll go see.  
  
2:10pm  
  
Under the bed. Nope, there's nothing. Oh well, better back out now.  
  
31/8/02 - Yugi  
  
2:15pm  
  
OHMYGOD! I just saw Yami with his head under my bed!  
  
What kind of person does YOGA with his head under his bed?  
  
2:20pm  
  
Yami apparently.  
  
1/9/02 - Yami Yugi  
  
7am  
  
Aahhhhhhhhh. What a fresh day it is! The birds are singing, the flowers are dancing in the breeze and -what's this? THE CAT PEED ON MY BED?!  
  
1/9/02 - Yugi  
  
9am  
  
I finally woke up to have breakfast. Amazingly, Yami's shouts didn't wake me up (That's what Grandpa claimed).  
  
The cat peed on Yami's bed.  
  
The CAT PEED on Yami's bed?  
  
Of course not! That was ME, spilling WATER on Yami's bed!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
10am  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah  
  
11am  
  
This haha business is tiring. -_-  
  
I may have a sore throat.  
  
  
  
1/9/02 - Yami Yugi  
  
11:20am  
  
Heard Aibou laughing away, went to ask him what the matter was. He has a sore throat, the poor thing.  
  
He went to get medicine, I'm sitting on his bed waiting to him to get back so I can pamper my little hikari.  
  
11:22am  
  
What's this? Aibou's diary? Hmmmm.  
  
11:25am  
  
I will not read it. I will not. I must respect Aibou's privacy. Ohmmmmm.  
  
11:27am  
  
WHAT?! It was WATER?!  
  
11:30am  
  
I can't wait for Aibou to get back so I can KILL him! I'm armed with a penknife. It's DEADLY, I assure you - deadly..  
  
  
  
Chii: Haha, I'm done with chap1. Not very funny, But I tried my best. PLEAAASSEEE review? (puppy eyes) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chap2 of Journal Mayhem, I can't believe so many people liked it XD. Thank you for the reviews! =) Oh, and thanks to The Midnight Stalker for the pen ink info! XP  
  
26/11/02- Yugi  
  
1:20pm  
  
Ahh, there's nothing better than writing in my journal after a long while. And yes, Yami DID attempt to kill me. When I returned to the room he waved the penknife threateningly at me. I had no idea what he was doing that for until I saw this journal beside him on the bed.  
  
Fortunately, the ink spurted out all over the rug and walls like something demented. So we called it quits as I had to pay for the redecoration. Hahahahaha...  
  
Yami  
  
1:25 pm  
  
Just heard Aibou shrieking his head off in the next room. He has a tendency to laugh like a witch, if you know what I mean. I'm so bored now, I could watch one of Aibou's stupid cartoon shows.  
  
1:28pm  
  
Exercising all my willpower to keep myself in this room. I will never, however bored, resign myself to watching CARTOON SHOWS. I am still a pharaoh.  
  
1:30pm  
  
There is an invisible force pulling me towards the door. I will have to use my last resort to keep myself locked here, then.  
  
1:35pm  
  
Ohmmm. I am not bored. Ohmmm. Ohmmmm.  
  
1:50pm  
  
Ohmmm. I am not bored. Ohmmm. Not exactly. Ohmmm. Actually, I'm quite bored. Ohmmm.  
  
2pm  
  
Ohmmm. I am bored. Ohmmm. Ohmmm. Even though I am bored, I will not watch cartoon shows. Ohmmm.  
  
Yugi  
  
2:40pm  
  
Guess WHAT?! Yami is in the living room watching the Powerpuff Girls and Pokemon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never thought I'd see the day.gwahahahahaha...  
  
3pm  
  
In a moment of kindness, I brought Yami popcorn and coke. He's never eaten popcorn before, he attacked the paper box like there was no tomo- PAPER BOX?!  
  
3:02pm  
  
Yami was eating the popcorn box! I took it away and gave him a bowl to put the popcorn in. He can't possibly eat that.  
  
3:10pm  
  
I cannot believe this. Yami dunked the coke into the bowl and washed his hands there.  
  
3:15pm  
  
Took everything away, put the popcorn into the bowl and the coke into a cup. He's watching Titanic now.  
  
4:30pm  
  
I never knew Yami was so sentimental! I can hear him crying from here. He must be sad the ship sunk or something...I'll go see.  
  
4:35  
  
I give up. He was crying because he'd lost his popcorn.  
  
Yami  
  
5pm  
  
The delights of popcorn! Aibou was kind enough to let me have another bowl of the yellow stuff. Speaking of yellow, I must say that little yellow mouse I watched on the videotape just now was adorable. What was it called again?  
  
5:10pm  
  
Pi, I think. Yea. I'll ask Aibou if he has it. A plushie, I mean. It's soooo cute!  
  
Yugi  
  
5:10pm  
  
That crazy Yami just asked me if I had a pee! I dunked the goldfish bowl on his head and walked off.  
  
5:20pm  
  
The idiot's just told Grandfather he wanted a pee. Grandfather directed him kindly to the bathroom.  
  
Yami  
  
5:30pm  
  
Doesn't ANYONE understand me? Fine, I'll show the thing to Aibou and ask it what its name is. Maybe I've got the name wrong.  
  
5:45  
  
I give up. I asked Aibou what was the yellow thing called and he almost screamed that it was just a stupid electrical mouse.  
  
5:50pm  
  
I can see he's not exactly a Pokemon fan. But then whose videotapes were those? Hmmm.  
  
6pm  
  
I know!!! ANZU!  
  
Yugi  
  
7pm  
  
For no reason, Anzu just came over! Yami's downstairs answering the doorbell. I can see her from my bedroom window though. Maybe she's come to talk to me?...  
  
Yami  
  
9pm  
  
In my room. I barricaded the door, Aibou's trying to kill me. I don't get it! Nobody understands. When I asked Anzu if she had a pi, she turned a funny colour and sort of choked. Then I asked her if she WANTED a pi. She slapped me and left. The worst part is, I just had a bath and my hair was hanging down like Aibou's. And she mistook me for him.  
  
9:20pm  
  
AHHHHH! Aibou's ramming the door with a goodness-knows-what! HELLLPPPP MEEEEE!!!  
  
Chii: Yay! Done! XD. Sort of weird chappie -.-;;. It was fun to write though. Again, pleaseeee r&r! 


End file.
